Hetalia Fairytales Part 1: Sleeping Beauty
by Kimegite
Summary: Hetalia and the world of fairytales collide and what could end up being some really interesting storytelling. Sleeping Beauty is up first, and playing that part is Hetalia's very own sleeping beauty, Greece, otherwise known as Herakles Karpusi. You all know the story, now view it the Hetalia Way! Warning!: Contains Yaoi! and Giripan! Rated T just in case. Includes Ancients, 2p's
1. The Curse

**Hey guys, it's me SoMaNaLu. Just wanted to give you a little bit of information about the story before you get started. First off, this is my first fan fic, so please don't judge. Second of all, the way I incorperated characters into the story may seem strange, but trust me, I have plans for the future. It is a combination of Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent. And Lastly, here's a list of characters (Oc's are just characters who aren't in the movie/s, their roles will be explained later.**

 **Narrator: Seborga**

 **Sleeping Beauty: Herakles Karpusi (Greece)**

 **King (Queen) Stephan: Athenais Karpusi (Ancient Greece)**

 **The Three Fae: Elizabeta (Hungary), Anouk (Belgium), Natasha (2p! Belarus)**

 **Maleficent: Hibernia Kirkland (2p! Britannia)**

 **OC: King Wolfgang (Germania)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Curse**

Once upon a time, in a far off land… Hold on, it wasn't really that long ago and it's really not that far away either, so let's fix this….

Not that long ago, in a somewhat close land… There ruled, quite a few monarchies. I know right? Total anticlimax… But trust me, we'll get to the good parts soon enough. Each monarchy had fought with the others for years to keep their kingdom from being invaded. At the end of the brutal wars, the leaders of the monarchies decided to create a treaty between them, one that would keep peace in the land for hundreds of years. The leader of the largest monarchy, Queen Athenais of Greece, had just given birth to a son. The queen proclaimed that she would uphold the new treaty lest her newborn son never live to inherit her crown. The other kings and queens swore on the lives of their unborn children they would do the same.

I know, pretty great parenting right? Condemning your child to uphold your agreement or else they will be thrown from the throne and killed? Who wouldn't do that? Never mind, I'll just get back to the story now.

So everyone signed the treaty and went back to their respective kingdoms. Little did they know, one ruler had been left out of the treaty, and she was angry. Not only had she not been included in the treaty, she had not been invited to the christening of Queen Athenais's child that would soon be upon the land… and everyone in the land had been invited, except her. As you may have guessed this was the queen of the Dark Forests, the evil fae, Queen Hibernia (You'd know her better as 2p! Britannia). Hibernia was the most powerful of all the fae, no one came to her caliber, and she had a plan to repay all the royals who had crossed her.

The day of the christening came and every royal, duke, smith, and every other type of person from throughout the entire land came to celebrate the christening of the first child born under the new treaty. Even the good fairies, who hadn't been seen in over a hundred years, sent three of their most elite to congratulate the queen on the birth of her son. The three fae relayed to the queen that they had gifts for her child and a hush fell across the enormous throne room as the fairies moved towards the child.

The first of the fairies flew forward, a beautiful young fae by the name of Anouk "Each of us shall give a gift to the child" she explained in a sweet Belgium accent. The fairy flew over to the young prince's cradle, her amber aura pulsing with happiness "Sweet prince, my gift to thee, shall be the gift of beauty" she flicked her wand and a rain of magic gently fell onto the prince, bathing him in a faint light. The light faded and Anouk moved back.

A second fairy flew forward, the Hungarian leader of the fairies, Elizabeta. Her bold green aura glowed with warmth "Little prince, my gift, will be the gift of song" she swept her wand and a trail of green magic fluttered down upon the young prince like a silk ribbon. Elizabeta flew back and a third fairy took her place.

The pink rimmed fae stepped forward "Tiny prince-" the Belarian fae Natasha began "my gift shall be the gift-"

Suddenly, an enormous gust of wind shot through the room, extinguishing every candle in the room. From the middle of the floor shot up a column of white fire. Guests cried out, racing from the flames. The fire died away and a woman appeared in its wake, the three fae could feel the waves of evil and malevolence rolling off her. She had long black hair, and deep black eyes, she wore a blood red robe and carried with her a staff of ivory. A raven flew through the doorway and landed on the top of her staff.

"Hibernia!" Elizabeta gasped.

"What's she doing here?" Natasha's voice held a hint of contempt towards the dark fae. Anouk hushed her instantly.

Hibernia stared at the queen and her son, the queen had run to him at the sight of Hibernia "Well hello Queen Athenais" her British accent was prominent in her deceptively calm tone "This **quite** an assembly. Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" she noticed the three fae "How quaint! Even the rabble" she said mockingly.

Natasha and Elizabeta had to hold Anouk back as she tried to fly at Hibernia in rage.

"I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation" the tall woman continued, stroking the raven with the back of her hand.

"You weren't wanted" Anouk hissed under her breath. Hibernia heard her.

"Not want…!" she sounded surprised but then continued with a harshness in her eyes. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation" anyone could see Hibernia was enjoying sweating out the crowd and royals.

"But, you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Queen Athenais asked fearfully.

"Oh no, Your Majesty" the Dark Fae replied with a poisonous sweetness in her voice "And to show I bear… no, ill will. I too, shall bestow a gift upon the child" she moved toward the Queen and her infant son.

Anouk, Elizabeta, and Natasha moved between Hibernia and the Queen. Elizabeta knew there was no way she could prevent what would happen next, not without revealing herself… how she cursed her secrets that day.

Hibernia flicked her wrist and the three fae were thrown to the ground, pinned by venomous snakes. She stepped over the fae and stopped just before she reached the Queen. Hibernia glared at the child in the Queen's arms and Athenais held her son closer to her chest, fear visible on every inch of her body. Hibernia raised her thin hand and green magic began pouring from her.

"Listen well, all of you" Hibernia's voice echoed throughout the room "The prince, indeed, shall grow in grace and beauty… Beloved by all who meet him"

"That's a lovely gift" Athenais interrupted, fearful to let the Dark Far Queen continue.

Hibernia glared at her coldly, and continued "But…" her voice roared "Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which he shall never awaken!"

The young prince began to cry "Arrest her!" King Wolfgang roared, protecting his end of the treaty.

Soldiers ran towards the evil fairy, Hibernia whipped around "Fools!" she roared, flames erupting around her. Mistress and crow disappeared along with the flames, leaving only her horrible mocking laughter behind. Silence then hung through the room and Queen Athenais collapsed onto her knees, clutching her son to her chest and sobbing horribly. King Wolfgang knelt beside the queen of his closest allying country.

Elizabeta felt her heart tearing, she flew over the queen and transformed back to a human, kneeling in front of Athenais "Don't despair, Your Majesty" she said softly "Natasha has yet to give her gift"

Queen Athenais look at the Hungarian fairy hopefully "She can undo this, ***** _Naí_?"

Natasha shook her head "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. Hibernia's far too powerful" Anouk shoved her forward.

"But she can help" Anouk pushed Natasha even closer to Athenais, Wolfgang, and Elizabeta "Just give it your best shot" she urged.

Natasha knelt beside Elizabeta, she sighed and pondered what she could do to diminish as much of the curse as possible. She took a deep breath and raised her wand, with a lick of her wrist she began giving her gift;

 _"_ _Tiny prince, if through this wicked witch's trick, your finger should a spindle prick_

 _A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give thee._

 _Not in death but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep._

 _And from this slumber you shall wake, with true love's kiss the spell shall break"_

"True love's kiss" Elizabeta murmured, a single memory flashing through her mind, and suddenly felt terribly sad.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid" Natasha told the queen as the last of her magic settled on the prince. Queen Athenais nodded in thanks, and King Wolfgang immediately ordered his troops to begin searching for every spinning wheel in the kingdom and destroying them.

Unbeknownst to the queen, it would all be in vain. Queen Athenais held her son to her chest and sadly stared down at him "I swear I will save you from this my son…. My little Herakles"

 **So as you all know, this is my first fan fic, so if you'd all be kind enough to rate and review that would be awesome! I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing and getting help from you guys would help so much. As for the story, don't worry, more will be posted very shortly, as I happen to have a ton my stories in my arsenal and a lot more plans up my sleeve. If you have any questions, feel free to message me, I'll be glad to help you out. And from now on, if I use any foreign language in the story, I will include a brief translation at the bottom of the page like so...**

 ***** _Naí-_ **Greek for "Yes"**


	2. The Decision

**Hey guys, it's me again, SoMaNaLu. Here is the second chapter of Sleeping Beauty. I just want to apologize in advance, it's a little bit shorter than I would like, however after this point there was a good stopping point so I decided to cut it short instead of giving you a super long chapter. There are no new characters this chapter, hold on, there is actually**

 **OC/King Romulus: Ancient Rome**

 **So anyway do forget to rate, review, or all of the above. Thanks for reading, I'll talk to you again at the end of the chapter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Decision**

Flames roared high into the night sky as the palace guards threw spinning wheel after spinning wheel onto the giant bonfire that now occupied the castle courtyard. It had only been a few hours since Hibernia's departure and King Romulus had already taken action, he was desperately trying to eradicate the entire population of spinning wheels in the land.

Elizabeta stared down at the scene coldly through the enormous windows in the throne room. All the guests had left almost instantly; she turned away from the window with a sigh, her long emerald green robes trailing behind her. "This is complete pointless" she said with a scoff "Like burning all the spinning wheels will help… This is a magic curse, mortal actions can't prevent it. The fools"

"King Romulus and Queen Athenais ae only doing what they feel they have to" Anouk reasoned.

"A bonfire won't stop Hibernia, and they know it" Natasha snapped at the younger fae.

"Oh course not" Elizabeta handed out teacups to her companions and poured tea in them using a magic teapot she'd summoned. "But we need to find something that will be able to stop her"

"Could we try to reason with her?" Anouk asked, knowing what her companions responses would be anyway.

Elizabeta whipped around to face her with a nasty glare "Reason!"

"With Hibernia?" Natasha asked incredulously "I know you're still young but you are old enough to have reason yourself"

"No one is all bad" Anouk pleaded.

"She is, for certain" Elizabeta told her hotly "I doubt there is even a sliver of good left in that black heart of hers"

Natasha was practically shaking with anger "Oh, I'd like to turn her into something nasty…. Like… oh a spider. So she can live her life in fear of being stepped on"

"You shouldn't feel like that Natasha" Anouk scolded.

"Anouk is right Natasha" Elizabeta agreed, sipping her tea "If we begin using our magic in such horrible ways we'll soon end up just as dark and deluded and Hibernia. We must only use our magic for the correct things, lest we turn evil"

"It feels right to me!" Natasha barked angrily.

"There must be something we can do" Anouk's voice dulled as Elizabeta began to ponder their options. She noticed the flower in her hair had begun to wilt…. Flower…. An idea popped into Elizabeta's mind instantly

"There is!" Elizabeta exclaimed, racing back to the other fae. "I'm going to…" she paused "Not here" she said in a hushed voice. Elizabeta looked for somewhere secluded where they could speak, she saw an empty crown box on the table, she pointed towards it "Walls have ears"

Elizabeta took to the air and with a sweep of her wand, shrunk to the size of a hummingbird. Anouk and Natasha followed suit and the three fae flew into the box. Elizabeta tapped the lid with her wad and it sealed, she muttered softly and light appeared from the tip of her wand.

"I'll turn Herakles into a flower!" she said excitedly

"He would make a nice flower" Anouk pondered the idea

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger! It has none to prick" Elizabeta clasped her hands together hopefully.

"He'll be completely safe" Natasha realized

Yet Anouk found a problem "Until Hibernia sends a frost" All the excitement in the box died. Elizabeta's hope died as she remembered how Hibernia loved to kill her flowers.

"Oh yeah" Natasha groaned "She kills all your best flowers Elizabeta"

"You're right Anouk" Elizabeta conceded "And she's just waiting for us to try something like that"

"What won't she expect?" Natasha snapped "She knows everything"

"What does she know about helping another human being?" Anouk said coolly "About caring about the happiness of another person…" Anouk paused momentarily, the gears of her mind whirring "I think that's why she's never been happy herself"

Inspiration hit Elizabeta once again "Of course" she blurted out "It's the last thing she'd expect"

Anouk and Natasha turned to face her "What?" they asked simultaneously.

Elizabeta began rambling to herself "Of course the Queen will object" she mused "But we'll explain that this truly is the only way…"

"Explain what?" Natasha asked, pulling Elizabeta from her musing.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child as their own" she explained. Anouk looked suspicious.

"Well that's nice of them" Anouk said cautiously "Who are they?"

"Turn around!"

Anouk and Natasha turned around and faced the plated side of the box, seeing their reflections in the silver. Elizabeta waved her wand and changed their clothing to that of peasant women, Anouk in amber, herself in green, and Natasha in blue.

"Us!" Natasha gasped, changing her clothing violet "Take care of the baby!"

"But we would have to wash and dress him…" Anouk protested worriedly.

"And rock him to sleep" Natasha was already warming to the idea of being a godparent, I guess having a compassionate soul did the trick for her. "We can teach him things, I think I may like that"

"Raising a child is not something to be taken lightly Natasha" Anouk rebutted "It's an enormous responsibility that none of us have ever undertaken before"

""Well, if either of you have another idea, I'd be glad hear it" Elizabeta "Besides, mortals can do it, why not us?" The other two thought about it momentarily before nodding.

"And we'll have our magic" Anouk pointed out.

"No!" Elizabeta shouted and grabbed Anouk's wand from her hand "No magic"

"What?" Natasha gasped and jumped away as Elizabeta tried to seize her wand as well "Live like mortals for **SIXTEEN YEARS!** "

"Best to lose the wings as well" Elizabeta threw a handful of magic and Anouk and her glassy amber wings vanished. Anouk had been trying to fly away; therefor, she landed straight on her backside.

"We don't know how! We've never done anything without magic!" Natasha was doing her best to stay away from Elizabeta, who had backed her into a corner. Elizabeta rushed forward to grab her wand and missed as the younger fae dove out of the way.

"That's why Hibernia would never suspect us and there would be no magic for her to trace to us. Now give me the wand"

Elizabeta flew over Natasha to grab her wand, Natasha just managed to remove Elizabeta's wings and both fell to the ground. All three wands rested in Elizabeta's hand. "Let's go" Elizabeta removed herself from the box and turned back to her full size, she then did the same for Anouk and Natasha. Then they went to go find Queen Athenais.

Elizabeta crept through the corridors of the castle, the two other fae following her, and Anouk cradling the sleeping prince in her arms. It had taken a long and difficult discussion with Queen Athenais to convince her that this was the best way to protect her son. Now they had to escape without being noticed.

They made it to the secret door that the Queen had told them about. They moved off into the nearby woods, off towards a cottage deep in the woods were they would spend the next sixteen years. After settling in the cottage, Elizabeta laid the prince in the simple cradle "Goodnight, Sweet Prince"

Elizabeta stepped back and nodded shortly, confident he'd be safe until she got back. Elizabeta bent her knees and disappeared in a blast of white, diamond and silver magic glitter that shot upwards in a spiral. The magic gently floated down around the cradle, and very slowly, the prince opened his eyes.

 **There you have it, chapter to of the Hetalia rendition of Sleeping beauty. I'll be posting chapter three shortly, so keep an eye out. And there was no foreign vocab for me to explain this time so... bye!**


	3. After Sixteen Years

**I'm back... with Chapter three of Hetalia Fairytale's Sleeping Beauty. This one's actually quite a bit longer than the last two, which I'm definitely happy about. We've only got a couple of new characters this chapter, but they are important ones.**

 **Kiet: Thailand**

 **Prince Kiku: Kiku Honda/ Japan**

 **So alright then, here we go.**

Chapter 3

After Sixteen Years

16 years later….

The Forbidden Mountains truly had a reason for being named so. Thick mist obscured the rocky peaks and not a thread of sunlight could shine upon the foothills. Upon the highest peak, stood Hibernia's castle. It had the demeanor of a castle that had once been a stunning sight, yet now it long since crumbled in most areas. Very few full rooms remained intact and the stones were blacken from being struck by lightning…. Case in point...

"INCREDIBLE!" Hibernia screeched, lightning flashing around the castle from her anger "Sixteen years and not a trace" She turned to her minions, pig-like creatures she had created to be her disposable, loyal, lackluster workers. What they lacked in intelligence they made up for in vicious loyalty and brutality. Now she wondered if she shouldn't have focused more on their intelligence.

"Are you absolutely sure you searched everywhere" she snarled with her blood red eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. The room erupted into ear-splitting chaotic noise as every creature rushed to assure her they had, that they had left no stone unturned.

"Where?" Hibernia growled, resting her elbow on the arm of her throne and resting her head in her hand.

"We searched mountains, forests, houses" the captain began "And of course every cradle" he rushed the last part.

"Cradles" Hibernia hissed, realizing her mistake in trusting her brainless minions.

"Yep!" the captain replied proudly "Every cradle"

Hibernia stood "Cradles?!" Hibernia looked to the phoenix resting atop her staff as it leaned on her throne "Did you hear that, my pet? All this time, they've been looking for a baby!" she began laughing hysterically. Her soldiers were unsure why she was laughing and so they began laughing with her.

"FOOLS!" Hibernia roared and her minions shrank back in fear, realizing they'd made some unknown mistake "IDIOTS! IMBECILES!" she screeched as she ripped her staff from its resting position.

She waved her staff and aimed at her minions. Lightning erupted from the tip of her staff faster than her minions could run. Blast after blast rang from her staff, each one bringing with it an ear-splitting bang. It didn't take long to chase them all out of the room. Hibernia then sat down without a weary sigh.

"It's no wonder the prince hasn't been found" she commented as her phoenix landed on the back of her throne. "They are a disgrace to the forces of darkness and evil" Hibernia declared motioning for the phoenix to land on her shoulder.

It gracefully fluttered onto her shoulder; Hibernia trained her red eyed onto those of the violet eyed phoenix and stood. "You are my last hope, firebird…. Search for a young man of sixteen, possessing brunet hair, green eyes, and a stray piece of hair that splits into to two small curls" Her next words came as a threat "Do NOT fail me"

The Phoenix leapt from her shoulder, its enormous wingspan reaching as long across as a grown man. Its feathers glowed like pure fire in the sunlight. But its eyes, its violet eyes, were that… of a human.

After making his bed, Herakles opened the window to let in the crisp morning air. Herakles inhaled deeply through his nose, savoring the morning. He turned away from the window, quietly humming a light-hearted tune. He was certain his aunts were planning something, for today was his sixteenth birthday.

Downstairs, his three "Aunts" were gathered around a book of sewing patterns, trying to decide what they were going to make for Herakles. After today, he would no longer be their little Herakles, he would be Prince Herakles of Greece. They wanted to do everything to make his transition as painless as possible.

"Definitely this one" Elizabeta pointed to once pattern, Natasha shook her head in agreement.

"He look truly handsome in that" Natasha gazed at a picture of a tunic and leggings any prince would be proud to wear.

"It should be blue" Anouk declared.

Elizabeta shook her head "No, green, to match his eye color"

"Perhaps with a few adjustments to the neck and sleeves…" Natasha mused, looking over the picture once more as her companions argued over color.

"What are you three up to?" Herakles called out as he descended the stairs. Natasha quickly shoved the book under the counter and the three fae rushed to compose themselves.

"Up to?" Elizabeta and Anouk echoed coyly, they horridly searched for a way to get him out of the house.

"We were… We we-" Anouk stuttered.

"We want you to pick some berries" Natasha smoothly offered him a newly emptied basket as he reached the foot of the stairs.

"YES…. Berries" Elizabeta inwardly sighed at Natasha's quick thinking as she grabbed Herakles wrap and draped it over his shoulders.

"But I picked berries just yesterday" he protested as Anouk placed his breakfast if the basket.

"But we need more _kedves"_ Elizabeta insisted

"Lots more" Natasha added. Anouk pushed Herakles through the door "Now off you go _geachte_ "

"But don't go too far" Elizabeta called after him.

"And don't speak to strangers!" Natasha called after him.

" _Antío!_ " Herakles called over his shoulder as he sauntered off into the forest, wondering why his aunts were acting so strangely. The only other time they acted weird was when he asked about his parents. Thye'd told him that he had been a foundling child and that they'd taken him into their care when he was a young baby.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Natasha asked as she watched Herakles walk into the woods.

"Not a bit" Elizabeta said confidently "Now let's get started, we haven't much time"

"I'll get the wands" Anouk began to climb the stairs.

"No!" Elizabeta cried out, whipping around to face her "No magic"

"But the sixteen years are almost over" Anouk pleaded "We've never done anything like this without magic before, what if we fail?"

"There's no point in risking Hibernia finding us at the last moment though" Elizabeta pressed as she pulled a bolt of green cloth from the cupboard and dropping into Anouk's arms.

"Elizabeta, I know you can sew... But you are not nearly talented enough to create something of this caliber" Anouk's honesty had to hurt.

"And I've never baked a fancy cake before" Anouk continued.

"I'm making the cake Anouk" Natasha had already gathered all the ingredients listed in the book and was begnning to work.

"YOU!" Anouk cried out.

"She wants to make Herakles a cake before he leaves, let her do this" Elizabeta told Anouk quietly "She won't get another chance" Elizabeta directed Anouk up onto a stool and threw cloth over her head "You get to be the dummy.

Anouk wasn't sure how she felt about that comment; Elizabeta began to cut and pin the cloth around Anouk when the golden haired fae noticed the color. "It's green!" she wasn't sure why she was surprised at this point "It should be blue"

"We decided green suited Herakles best" Elizabeta told her

"You decided!"

Natasha was busy working on the cake. It called for three cups of flour, so Natasha rounded up three cups, filled them with flour, and put them in the batter.

Anouk looked down, and saw Elizabeta's attempt at sewing "It looks terrible"

"Thats's because it's on you" Elizabeta snapped at ehr.

Two eggs. Natasha tossed them in the batter and vigorously stirred with a wooden spoon. There was a cracking sound.

Elizabeta realized Anouk hadn't said anything in a good while and looked up at her, the green eyed fae was staring in to the distance. Not a hint of emotion showed and her face and she looked like she'd aged ten years or so.

"What's wrong Anouk?" Eliabeta asked, pausing her work on the tunic.

"After today he'll be a prince" she said with a great melancholy "And we'll no longer have our little Herakles" her statment struck within all three of them.

Natasha tried to keep from crying but lost "Elizabeta!" she wailed.

"Now we all knew this was coming" Elizabeta tried to keep her composure, but her heart ached. "After all, we've had him for sixteen years, it's now time his parents take charge of him"

"They've been the most wonderful sixteen years" Anouk added ""I remember when we first took him into our care"

"He was just a babe" Natasha reminiced.

Elizabeta realized they were getting too melanchol and shook her head to clear it. "We're really just a bunch of old ninny's aren't we... So come on, we'd best get a move on befor Herakles comes back" and the three set to their tasks with a new vigor.

Activity in the palace had begun very early in the morning in preparation of this special day. The finest foods were being prepared and the palace guards were busy polishing their armor. A young man, with black hair and deep brown eyes was busy saddling his horse in the middle of the courtyard. The prince was a quiet man, very reserved, and always kept to himself. The idea of an arranged marrige to someone he'd never even met, was typical in his kingdom.

A tall man with dark hair, brown eyes framed by glasses, and hair spiked to one side walked over to the prince. "Prince Kiku... Are you going somewhere?" his Thai attendent asked.

The prince turned his eyes on the much taller man "Just a ride in the forest Kiet" his Japanese accent slipping into his timid voice.

"Really feeling the call of freedom now that you're about to be married are you?" Kiet fondly poked at the young prince.

Kiku didn't reply. "Alright, alright" Kiet put his hands up in defeat "Just don't be late or your father will have my head"

Kiku swung himself onto his horses back and nodded. Kikiu gently heeled his horse and they set off.

"Honetly..." Kiet rubed his forehead with worry "I'm afraid if he doesn't learn to let people in more his fiance may just go find himself another heir to marry"

Herakles walked through the forest, his voice drawing a most interesting crowd as he mused his thoughts in song. Cats... for some reason his voice attracked droves of cats... It really used to scare Herakles as a child, but by this point he'd had it happen so many times it didn't even faze him anymore.

Not far away, his soulful voice reached the ears of nineteen year old Prince Kiku as he rode through the forest. Kiku pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop, he stood in his saddle. "Where is that coming from?" he asked as the voice reached him yet again. He turned his horse in the direction of the singing and set off. Kiku didn't know why, but he felt a twinge of recognition from the voice.

Herakles strolled aloong his well worn path through the forest to the very edge of the forest. Through a gap in the trees, Herakles could see the nearby castle; gleaming and glittering in the sulight. "Why do they still treat me like a child?" he looked at a tabby resting by his feet.

The tabby meowed questioningly and Herakles moved back into the cover of the trees "Aunt Elizabeta, Aunt Anouk, and Aunt Natsha. They never let me meet anyone" Herakles sat on tree stump and set his basket down on the ground. Herakles shot a nearby tuxedo cat a sly look "Yet have I fooled them..."a sly smile snuck onto his face "I have met someone"

Elizabeta, who had disguised herself as a pale auburn tabby, started in shock. She padded over to him and sat at his feet, her large greens eyes asking him to continue. Herakles gently rubbed her head "He's just a prince" Herakles admitted quietly, Elizabeta's eyes widened even more.

"He's quiet, and romantic... but not very tall" Herakles finsihed with a chuckle. A flicker of recognition was set off in Elizabeta's mind, _That sounds like_...

"We walk, and talk, and when it's time to say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Elizabeta felt fear shoot through her heart "And then..."

Every cat leaned forward in anticipation "I wake up..." Herakles sighed.

Elizabeta inwardly let out a huge sigh of relief and all the cats mewed with dissapointment. "Yes, it was just a dream" Herakles brightened "But I've dreamed about it so many times, and they say if you dream something more than once it's bound to happen eventually"

Kiku pulled on his horses reigns and slowed to a stop "I knew there was something strange about that voice. It was too beautiful to be real"

He was about to turn around and head back for the castle when her heard the same melodic voice again. He looked towards the origin of the sound, it was much closer this time. "Go" the prince urged his horse.

Herakles danced around the clearing, his clear voice ringing through the trees, unaware as Prince Kiku peered over a shrub at him. Kiku's eyes widened, the young man seemed so familiar, he looked like the one from...

Herakles closed his eyes and his song began to form as words _"No more living in the past... Tell me this will last... I know it's not a dream..."_

Hands clapsed Herakles' own and a voice joined his as he sang _"So I'll meet you downstream"_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too long for you. The actions just starting to pick up so stay tuned for chapter four. Once again, there's no foreign language to translate. Don't forget to rate/ subscribe. And if you've got any questions, don't forget to ask, I'm always happy to answer them. Ciao!**


	4. Tangled Hearts

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Hetalia Fairytale's Sleeping Beauty. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and continue to do so as I work on it. Unfortunately, there aren't any new characters in this chapter; however, there will be a sizeable translation section at the end of the chapter, so be patient, don't forget to rate/ review, and I'll see you at the end!**

Chapter 4

Tangled Hearts

Elizabeta leapt to her paws, she had been so lost in daydreaming she hadn't seen the stranger come into the clearing. She let out a volatile hiss, knowing she couldn't truly protect her charge without revealing her true form.

Herakles froze and looked over his shoulder, his green eyes met deep brown ones. Herakles pulled away and turned to face their owner. He was young, and wasn't very tall, but he had black hair and had an elegant and refined manner about him that Herakles found stunning…

"My apologies _Sā_ *" his voice came in a quiet Japanese accent. "I didn't mean to startle you" Prince Kiku was intrigued, normally the politeness and cautiousness he possessed would've stopped him from ever doing something so brash, but it hadn't. He'd gone straight over to this strange young man and begun singing…. And he had no idea why.

Herakles shook his head "It's not that" he replied quickly, barely raising his voice above the level of the newcomers.

Kiku smiled warmly through his lips "But we've met before" Herakles looked at him in confusion "You so yourself _Wakamono"_ the prince replied "Once upon a dream"

Herakles' eyes widened, he had been right, this was the man from his dream. "Will you walk with me?" the stranger asked offering his hand.

Herakles knew he shouldn't, but… he did "Of course" he replied slowly with a nod. Herakles took the strangers hand. Elizabeta jumped down from her hiding spot and raced after the two young men.

The pair strolled through the forest, speaking of every sort of thing imaginable. As they walked Elizabeta watched as Herakles fell deep and deeper in love. Eventually, talk fell onto the subject of the castle in the distance. Kiku gazed at the castle and suddenly felt guilt stir in him as he was reminded of his betrothal. Soon enough he would rule over thee lands by the side of a prince no one had seen in sixteen years, no one even knew what he was like.

Herakles sighed "I've seen this castle so many times, yet I know so little about it. Do you know anything of the castle?"

Kiku swallowed "It's the castle of Queen Athenais of Greece"

Kiku felt his companion lay his head on Kiku's own as they walked. Kiku's heart stirred in his chest, he realized he didn't even know his companions name "So _Sā,_ you have yet to give me a name to call you by"

Herakles raised his head and looked down at Kiku "My name?" Herakles asked dazedly, "My name is-" Herakles finally realized what he was doing. Herakles pulled away, what would his aunts think? He was strictly forbidden from talking to strangers.

Herakles stepped back, shaking his head fearfully "I can't!" he gasped. Herakles ran back into the trees " _Antío*!"_

"Wait!" Kiku called after him "When can I see you again?" the words slipped through Kiku's lips before he could stop them. He didn't know why, he was already betrothed, he shouldn't want to see the young man again; nevertheless, he did.

"Never!" Herakles cried out, he suddenly skidded to a stop and whipped back in the direction of the man "Maybe someday!" he contradicted.

"When?! Tomorrow?!" Kiku called after him.

"No. Tonight, at the cottage in the glen" Herakles disappeared into the trees. Elizabeta quickly shot off in a bolt of fairy dust, heading back to the cottage.

Back at the cottage, things were not going well. After Elizabeta had run off, claiming she'd forgot some "errands" that were necessary for Herakles birthday, Anouk had taken over sewing Herakles coat. One problem, Anouk had never learned how to sew. So the coat didn't even resemble what it was supposed to be. Over in the kitchen, things weren't going any better.

Natasha was struggling to decorate a many layered cake that was falling into a messy goop. She tried to prop it up but the candles and icing slid down the wooden handle. Elizabeta stepped through the door, took one look at the situation the other two were in, and froze.

Elizabeta looked at Natasha and the cake, she decided to be supported "That's a… unique… cake" she commented tactfully.

Natasha desperately tried to keep the cake in its proper shape "It'll be firmer once it's baked" she gasped and wiped sweat off her brow.

Anouk had had enough, she threw down the mess she was attempting to sew "I'm getting the wands!" she stormed up the stairs.

Natasha and Elizabeta stared after her, the cake collapsed and the garment Anouk had been sewing fell apart onto the floor. "Maybe she's right" Natasha admitted.

A moment later, Anouk reappeared, the wands in her hand leaving a sparkling trail behind her.

Elizabeta snatched the wands from her and shoved them in her apron pocket "Careful Anouk!" she hissed "Close the doors and windows, make sure there is not even a single crack from which the magic will be able to escape this room"

Natasha and Anouk ran around the room, plugging up every crack to the outside world, except one. Elizabeta handed Natasha her slender pink pearl wand "Natasha, you make the cake"

Anouk was about to volunteer to make the tunic but Elizabeta cut her off "You clean the room" Elizabeta told her, seeing how messy the room had become "And I'll take the tunic" Anouk fumed inwardly but took her assigned task anyway.

All three fae set to work, waving their wands and casting magic spells across the room. Natasha waved her wand and all the needed ingredients and utensils used for making a cake appeared on the counter in front of her. She watched happily as the ingredients began to mix.

Elizabeta flicked her wand at the wardrobe, out of which flew a swath of green fabric. Scissors leapt from the sewing basket and expertly cut all the pieces as the sewing needles began sewing the newly cut pieces together.

Anouk looked over from where he was supervising the cleaning crew and groaned. Green again! That was it! Anouk discreetly flicked her wand and the velvet turned a royal blue. Elizabeta nearly jumped out of her skin as the green velvet turned royal blue. Elizabeta shot Anouk a glare and tapped the velvet again, which turned green again. Anouk growled and turned in blue again.

"That's enough Anouk!" Elizabeta snarled at the other fae and changed it green once more. Anouk tried to turn it blue again but Elizabeta stepped in front of the spell and gasped as her clothing turned blue.

Anouk turned her face away from Elizabeta to hide the smile that had leapt onto her face. Elizabeta's spell hit her and Anouk's clothing turned green. Within moments it had turned into a war of colors between the two Fae. Unfortunately, the one spot they'd forgotten block, the chimney, spat magic into the air. And as it flew overhead, Hibernia's phoenix spotted the three fee's magic.

Magic flew back and forth throughout the room, past the oblivious Natasha who was still working on the cake. The tunic was now finished but flashed from green to blue as it was hit by opposing color spells, the same as Anouk and Elizabeta's clothing.

"Take this you _bolond*_!" Elizabeta threw another spell that Anouk had to dodge to avoid.

"You promised not to swear!" Anouk cried out to her, throwing her own spell. The kettle in the fireplace was turned blue.

"Herakles isn't here! So I'll swear all I like!" Elizabeta's next spell turned the wardrobe green.

Suddenly, the sound of Herakles' voice reached the ears of the fae "He's back!" Elizabeta gasped "Quick! Hide!"

Anouk quickly fixed all the items in the room as Elizabeta hid the tunic and Natasha stuck the last of the candles on the cake. Elizabeta pulled both Anouk and Natasha down out of view. She the gasped "The mops still running!" she flicked her diamond wand at it and it fell to the floor.

Herakles burst into the cottage with the news of his meeting the dark eyes man in the woods but stopped short when he saw the cake and clothing on the counter. "SURPRISE!" The three fae shouted, popping up from behind the counter.

Herakles eyes widened with happiness as he realized this is what they'd been planning. "Oh you three are wonderful!" Herakles exclaimed, taking his "aunts" hands in his own "Everything is wonderful! Just wait until you meet him!"

All three of the fae froze "Him?!" Anouk cried out.

"Herakles!" Natasha gasped.

"Have you met a stranger?!" Elizabeta pretended innocence

"He's not a stranger" Herakles shook his head gently "We've met before, once upon a dream" Herakles took Natasha' hands in his own and spun her around the room with a song from his heart.

"He's in love!" Natasha gasped.

"Oh no!" Anouk gasped "This is horrible!"

Herakles stopped and turned to look at her, a look of deep confusion on his face "Why? I am sixteen now"

Elizabeta realized what needed to happen next, and that it had to be executed a certain way if they wished to succeed "It's not that _kedves*_ … It's just, you're already betrothed. To Prince Kiku, you have been since the day you were born"

"That's not possible!" Herakles dream of love began to diminish "In order to marry a prince I'd have to be-"

"A prince yourself" Elizabeta finished delicately, taking Herakles hands in her own. "You are Prince Herakles of Greece, only heir to the throne of Queen Athenais of Greece. Tonight we take you home to your mother.

No one realized there was a phoenix listening through the window, it took off towards Hibernia's castle in a flash of flames.

"But he's coming here tonight" Herakles cried out pleadingly.

"I'm sorry _kedves_ " Elizabeta told him gently "But you can never see that young man again"

 **Alright.. So another chapter is done and out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed and as promised, here is the translation section for those of you who were lost.**

 _Sā_ = The Japanese word for 'sir'

 _Wakamono=_ The Japanese for 'young man '

 _Antío=_ A Greek word for 'goodbye'

 _Bolond=_ Hungarian word for 'fool'

 _Kedves=_ Hungarian for 'darling'

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to rate/ review/ follow/ favorite. And remember, any feedback is helpful to me, I'm really trying to improve my writing so i look forward to hearing from you guys... _Antío!_**


	5. The Final Night

**Sorry I took so long to update guys, I've been really busy the past week and a half. Between finals and rehearsal/ the performance of my dance studios version of the Nutcracker I've literally had no free time. But I'm back again, this time, we finally get to see the curse unfold. As for new characters, we only have one:**

 **Emperor Yao: Wang Yao/ China**

 **Here we go!**

Chapter 5

The Final Night

The preparations throughout the castle for the celebration of Prince Herakles return were nearly complete. The blue and white flag of Greece hung in every possible place around the castle. The citizens of Greece were busy preparing activities and lodging for the visitors from the other kingdoms. The royal visitors and ambassadors were expected to stay for at least a month, so Queen Athenais had ordered that her other castles in the surrounding cities be made ready for them. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the curse had failed, for the Forbidden Mountains were said to be shaking with Hibernia's rage.

In the throne room, servants rushed about, scrambling to fill the banquet table. Queen Athenais paced the floor aside the window and Emperor Yao of China, Prince Kiku's father, sampled each dish brought to the table. Queen Athenais' pacing was unnerving King Yao and making him stress eat.

"Cheer up my friend, aru" Emperor Yao told Athenais "Eat something. The seafood is especially g-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY SEAFOOD!" Queen Athenais screamed, turning on King Yao like an angry tiger. She took a deep breath and calmed herself "I'm sorry Yao, it's just… after all this time, not knowing"

" _Wǒ péngyǒu,_ that's all in the past, aru" Yao told her reassuringly "Your son is as good as home already. After today, this will all seem like an unpleasant dream, aru" Yao waved his hand and a servant rushed over, bringing with him a try on which a bottle of wine sat. Yao took the bottle, uncorked it, and poured some into two separate glasses.

"Now, time for a toast with this fine vintage I've been caving for this very day" Yao handed one goblet to Athenais and gently tapped it with his own "To the unification of our kingdoms, aru"

"Now Athenais, I just wanted to let you know, I've already taken care of building a castle for the two lovebirds. That way they can move in immediately, aru"

Athenais choked on her wine, she painfully swallowed and glared at him "What? They're not even married yet!"

"I have a priest waiting to take care of that tonight, aru" Yao told her coolly, adjusting the cuffs of his coat

Anger sparked in Athenais' eyes "I haven't seen my son in sixteen years and you want to take him away from me automatically"

Yao could not understand why she was upset "You will still get to visit and you'll be getting Kiku as a son-in-law, aru"

"Kiku is a fine young man" Athenais agreed "But you must remember Herakles won't have known about any of this. The news may come as a huge shock"

Yao was taken aback "Why wouldn't your son like mine, aru?"

"That's not what I said Yao"

"Maybe my son won't like yours, aru" Yao retorted hotly "Maybe my grandchildren won't want you for a grandmother"

Athenais was beginning to anger "You blustering, bad tempered, old _askós*"_ she snapped at him.

Yao went red in the face " _Zhè yìwèizhe zhànzhēng! (This means war)"_ Yao bellowed. He picked up goblet and swung it at Athenais, who grabbed the serving tray of the wine. The clanging noise of the two objects rung in the rulers ears and penetrated the red mist. The two rulers laughed as they realized the ridiculousness of situation their tempers had caused.

The tension between the two broken, Yao raised his goblet "To the grandchildren" Athenais raised her own and they drank.

A voice entered through the open window "His Royal Eminence, Prince Kiku"

Yao heard his sons name and raced down to the courtyard. As Yao descended the final steps, Kiku rode in. "Come on boy, you need to change. You can't meet your future spouse looking like that, aru"

"Your father's right Your Majesty" Kiet told Kiku, catching the reins of Prince Kiku's horse.

"We've already met" Prince Kiku said quietly with a soft smile. The idea of marrying anyone other than the young man from the woods churned Kiku's stomach.

King Yao stared at him in concern "What? When?" he stuttered as Kiku slipped down from his horse.

"Once upon a dream!" Kiku replied, he grabbed his father's hand a spun him around the courtyard with a lovesick-day dreamy look on his face. Kiet stared at him in horror, his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he stared at his normally conservative prince in shock.

Yao shook Kiku off and irritably readjusted his clothing. "Stop this nonsense, aru!"

"But we really have met _Otōsan_ *" Kiku told him pleadingly.

A light dawned in Yao's eyes "Prince Herakles! He's already here! We must tell Queen Athenais-"

"I did not say it was Herakles, _Otōsan"_ Kiku interrupted him.

"Yes you did" Yao said firmly "You said-"

"I said I'd met my future spouse" Kiku clarified gently "I don't know who he was… Most likely a peasant boy, I'd like to think"

Yao could not believe what he was hearing "A, a…a peasant… b-". Kiku was joking, he had to be joking… But Kiku never joked around, Yao felt a dull panic rise in his chest.

"This is a jest, isn't it" Yao asked coldly with a smile. A smile that dropped when Kiku shook his head. "It is, isn't it" Yao turned to a very shocked Kiet, pure panic overwhelming him.

Kiku felt a storm coming on. His father hardly ever got angry when he wasn't drinking, but Yao was getting angry. "You are a prince Kiku!" Yao thundered "And you are going to marry someone of your own rank, I'm tired of your offhand rejections of everything!"

" _Otōsan,_ you're living in the past" Kiku replied "This is a new century. It's time-"

"I'm still the king! And as so I demand you to come to your senses!" Yao thundered.

Kiku mounted his horse once again "And marry the man I love" he answered.

Yao was so lost in his rampage he repeated his son's words "And marry the man you love"

" _Sayonara chichi_ "

"Goodbye father" Yao murmured. Goodbye father! Marry the man he …. No! "Kiku come back!" but Kiku was gone, his horse's silhouette fading.

"Tiān nâ!" Yao slid a hand over his hair "What will I tell Athenais?"

Four figures moved in the dimming shadows towards the secret door they'd first escaped through sixteen years ago. The Fae, with their restored wings and wands, escorted Herakles back to the castle in which he had been born.

The young prince did not look happy. He felt lost, he was no longer an orphan… The Fae had tried to explain the threat of Hibernia to him; however, he was too upset to pay any attention. The castle he had looked at for so long would soon be his home, yet it felt more like a prison with every step towards it. Married to a stranger, away from his woodland home and his cat friends. Far from his newfound sweetheart. Not even the prospect of meeting his mother could raise Herakles' spirits. He mindlessly wandered after the Fae as they made their way through the dark hallways that lead to the private chambers. They ushered him through the door and looked it after them.

Elizabeta gently lead Herakles to a gold dressing table and sat him down. Elizabeta held out one of her hands, waved her wand over it, and a golden crown appeared on her palm. She tucked her wand in her belt and slowly lowered the crown onto Herakles head. "It's both your duty and your right to wear this"

Herakles looked at himself in the mirror. The fire light reflected off the crown; the vile object that represented everything being taken from him, his eyes filled with tears. The young man he met in the forest was a world away from him now, forever beyond his reach. HE did not want this, any of this. With a sob, Herakles lay his head on the table and began to cry.

Anouk placed her hand on Herakles shoulder to comfort him yet Elizabeta felt their presence only made Herakles feel worse. Elizabeta stepped back 'We should give him some time alone" she murmured softly, herding the other Fae through the door.

"It's that boy he met" Anouk concluded, shutting the door behind her "But you're right. It's a lot to come to terms with. Oh…. Why did he have to fall in love today?"

"I don't see why he has to marry some prince" Natasha sniffed, she was very upset her little Herakles was no longer smiling.

"It's not our job to interfere with mortal politics" Anouk warned.

Natasha sniffed again "I just want Herry to be happy

Elizabeta sighed "So do we Natasha…. So do we…"

Most of Herakles tears had been cried and he now sniffed, resting his head on his arm. Herakles did not see the fire extinguish itself and the remaining smoke form an orb that turned into Hibernia' staff. A low buzz began in Herakles mind, slowly dulling his mind and fogging his thoughts. His head rose and he looked at Hibernia with hypnotized glassy green eyes. Herakles stood, his cloak falling to the ground as he walked to the fireplace with hypnotically sluggish movements. He followed the shadow of Hibernia's form as she moved toward the fireplace.

The back of the fireplace slid away to reveal a door and staircase behind it. Herakles continues to follow the shadow.

"I think we should tell Athenais about the boy" Anouk told Elizabeta as the lead Fae paced the floor, trying to decide how to save Herakles from his sadness. Elizabeta had never seen her charge so unhappy, it made her stomach churn.

"So do I" Natasha agreed, nodding her head eagerly. Elizabeta sighed and opened her mouth to agree when the acidic tang of dark magic stung her mind. It was **her** magic. "Hibernia!" she cried out throwing open the door just in time for her and the other Fae to see Herakles slowly walking up the staircase beyond the hidden doorway.

Elizabeta remembered the hidden doorway, it led up to the secret tower that had been closed off for some reason many years ago. She and the other Fae rushed to the doorway but the wall slid shut, cutting them off.

Herakles mindlessly walked up the spiraling staircase, the shadow form leading him upstairs and Herakles blindly followed.

The Fae all hit the wall with their magic, it harmlessly bounced off. " _Mijn Heer!"_ Anouk cried out in Dutch. She and Natasha were close to tears. Elizabeta came a decision in her mind, she shoved her sleeves up and tossed her wand in the air. It glowed a bright white and when it landed back in her hand, it was made of glass and covered with sliver and platinum leaf work and flowers. Elizabeta shot another spell at the door, it disappeared in an explosion of bright white light. Elizabeta ran for the door.

She stopped and whipped around, Anouk and Natasha stared at her in shock "Come on!" Elizabeta cried out, the other Fae started and the three ran through the fireplace.

The three Fae raced up the staircase calling out "Herakles!" and "Where are you?!"

"We never should have left him on his own!" Natasha cried out.

Herakles continued to follow the shadow into the turret, Hibernia's shadow swirled and poured into the form of a spinning wheel. It solidified and there stood a beautiful ebony spinning wheel, black as night. Herakles continued to walk toward it and slowly reached out his hand.

"HERAKLES! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" the words slipped into the fog that covered Herakles mind. Where was he? What was the strange object in front of him? He began to pull his hand back.

The Fog drowned his mind instantly "TOUCH THE SPINDLE!" The fog pounded into his mind. Herakles reached out his hand once again. His finger rested on the spindle and the point pricked his finger, blood dripped down the spindle.

The three Fae raced into the turret and came face to face with Hibernia. The fae stopped in their tracks "Thought you could defeat me, did you?" she sneered "Well here's your precious… little… prince" she swept her cloak in front of her to reveal Herakles lying face down on the floor.

Hibernia let out a wicked laugh and disappeared in a flash of red fire. The three Fae raced to Herakles side.

Elizabeta grabbed Herakles by the shoulders and turned him over, his head lolled. The crown she had made for him clattered to the floor. Sixteen years, sixteen years they had sacrificed to save the prince, to save their little Herakles…. But they had failed…

Hibernia had won….

 **So what do you think? I'm pretty pleased with how this is turning out and I'm really excited for the battle that's coming up next (I have a trick up my sleeve). Feel free to rate, review, follow, or even favorite me or the story. I'm always looking for feedback and would be happy to get some from you guys. And onto translations:**

 _Wǒ péngyǒu:_ Chinese for "My friend"

 _askós :_ Greek for "windbag"

 _Zhè yìwèizhe zhànzhēng:_ Chinese for "This means war"

 _Otōsan_ : Japanese for "father"

 _Sayonara chichi :_ Japanese for "goodbye father"

 _Mijn Heer:_ Dutch for 'my lord" (Sorry I couldn't remember what language they speak in Belgium so I substituted Dutch)


	6. The Sleeping Beauty

**Hey guys, I'm back again with chapter six of Hetalia Fairytales; Sleeping Beauty. I'm really excited with my plans for how these next chapters will turn out. Like I said before, I've got some tricks up my sleeve and am really excited to hear what you guys think about it! No new characters or translations this chapter, so I guess this is all you'll be hearing from me this time! Sayonara!**

Chapter Six

The Sleeping Beauty

Yao returned to the throne room with a heavy heart as the sun sank lower on the horizon, dipping in its gentle curves. He pondered how to tell his friend that Kiku was set on marrying someone else. The idea that Herakles was being rejected, not only for someone else but for a commoner, was not going to be well received.

When he got there, Yao discovered that Queen Athenais was speaking with King Wolfgang. It was bad enough he was having to tell Athenais, but admitting it in front of King Wolfgang, that was truly worth despairing over. Yet Yao had no choice but to bite the bullet.

"I need to tell you something Athenais, aru" Yao began.

"Not now Yao, Herakles will be here any moment" she anxiously, glaring at the sunset worriedly.

"But it's about Kiku!"

"Kiku?" Athenais looked around at him "He should be here Yao, call him immediately"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, aru-" he was cut off by a fanfare of trumpets and the queen and both kings looked out the window. The sun had finally disappeared over the horizon.

The sound of cheering came from the streets outside as the people began to celebrate the return of Prince Herakles. Beautiful fireworks lit up the darkening sky.

Now where could those fireworks be seen better than from the highest tower of the castle, yet the current occupants showed no interest. They stood over the sleeping Prince Herakles, the closest one gently brushed his hair from his face.

They had moved him to the middle turret, that made up the bedchamber and used a little magic to magic it look brand new. They laid Herakles on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. The three Fae wept openly, resting their heads near the sleeping form of their formerly peaceful charge.

Herakles looked so peaceful as if the sleep were no less natural than one of his many afternoon naps he used to take. Yet the Fae could not trick themselves, he would not wake up without help.

Elizabeta stood, wiping away her tears, and moved over to the balcony. Anouk and Natasha rose to join her. Their hearts broke when they saw the festivities and crowds of overjoyed people.

"Queen Athenais and the Kings" Anouk began "They'll be so devastated when they find out"

Elizabeta came to a decision, her eyes narrowed as she said "They won't" she pulled out her wand.

Anouk and Natasha stared at her in confusion, Elizabeta shot them a cool glare. They both started, her normally green irises glowed a bright white. With a wave of her wand, Elizabeta froze the other two Fae. Not literally, but she froze time around them. Elizabeta flew off into the sky, leaving the sleeping prince and frozen fae behind her in the turret. She hovered high above the castle, staring down at the many people below. Her body glowed white, and when the glow faded she hovered in a different form.

Elizabeta spread her arms out wide, white, silver, and diamond magic beginning to swirl around her like a snow storm. And she began her spell…

 _"_ _Not wind, nor snow_

 _Not fire, nor storm shall reach thee,_

 _Thy hearts of joy, and minds unyielding_

 _Shall not feel pain or sorrow,_

 _Time's wicked hands shall not reach thou_

 _And tear thee apart,_

 _Forever shall thee remain_

 _Till the kiss is earnt_

 _And thy spell, broken._

 _Now sleep in your frozen slumber,_

 _Joining thy prince in quiescence,_

 _With true love kiss_

 _The spell shall_

 _Break_

A white circle of magic exploded from Elizabeta, expanding till it surrounded the whole castle. With a nod of her head, the magic floated down upon the castle, and everything, was frozen in time.

Elizabeta flew back to the turret where the other two fae remained frozen. She landed on the balcony and transformed back into her normal green robes. She transformed her wand and unfroze Anouk and Natasha.

They both gasped, nearly jumping out of their skin. Anouk and Natasha looked around wildly before fixing their gazes on Elizabeta. "Elizabeta…" Anouk began cautiously "What did you just do?"

Elizabeta shook her head "That doesn't matter right now, what matters, is breaking this curse" Elizabeta rushed back to the balcony's edge

Anouk and Natasha moved after her. Elizabeta shrunk to her smallest size and the others followed suit. Elizabeta flew straight back toward the cottage at breathtaking speed. "Wait!" Natasha cried out as she and Anouk raced to catch up "Do you have a plan?!"

"I was there when Herakles met the stranger he fell in love with, it's Prince Kiku" Elizabeta told them.

Anouk and Natasha gasped "How is that possible?" Anouk demanded.

"I don't know!" Elizabeta replied hurriedly "It must be fate. I have no idea what the Prince was doing in the woods but he is now our saving grace"

"Then we have to find him before Hibernia does" Natasha gasped.

Darkness had fallen when Kiku finally found the cottage. A single light could be seen burning in the window. He dismounted his steed and approached the cottage door. Kiku raised his hand, took a calming breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

It did not sound like the young man from the forest, so Kiku figured it was most likely her guardian. He wanted to make a good impression. Kiku slipped through the door and stopped to quickly slip off his shoes and remove his hat. A single candle burned in the window but the rest of the room was dark and Kiku could only see shadows.

" _Konbanwa*_ " Kiku addressed quietly.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him and the shadows came upon him in waves. He was well trained in hand to hand combat and fought well as he could; nevertheless, he was overtaken by their sheer numbers. Bound and gagged, he was thrown to his knees in the center of the room. Another candle was lit and he finally saw the face of his captor.

The ebony hair and blood red were unmistakable. Hibernia…

"Well, well, well… Will you look at this" she mocked shock "What a surprise! I set out to trap a peasant but caught a prince instead" she laughed at the irony. When her phoenix revealed where Herakles was and that he'd fallen in love, the phoenix had never told her it was with a prince. Hibernia reminded herself to punish him for that indiscretion later.

Kiku was trying to make sense of what was happening. Set a trap for a peasant! Was Hibernia after the young man he'd met earlier, who he was supposed to meet here?

"Take him away" Hibernia ordered her soldiers "But be careful with our royal **guest,** I have plans for him" Kiku was yanked to his feet and pulled through the door.

With a wave of Hibernia staff, they all disappeared into the night…

The three Fae skidded to a stop when they saw that the cottage had been torn apart inside. The place was a mess, there had clearly been a struggle. Next to the door rested a traditional Japanese hat and pair of shoes.

"Hibernia has Prince Kiku!" Anouk said as Elizabeta picked up the hat.

"At the Forbidden Mountain" Elizabeta told them, Natasha paled.

"We can't go there!" the youngest Fae argued

"We have to!"

Not much time later, they reached the foot of the Forbidden Mountains, making their way up to the crumbling drawbridge. They flew in the holes the drawbridge chains came out of and found themselves in Hibernia's throne room.

Hibernia was sitting on her throne as a party raged among the guards not on duty, her phoenix sitting on the back of her throne. The phoenix was her proudest creation. More intelligent than the pig guards and under her complete control. But then, the pig guards had been created from actual pigs… the phoenix had once been human. Speaking of human…

"It's a shame Prince Kiku can't join us" Hibernia told her phoenix as it moved to sit on her hand. "Perhaps we can go cheer him up" the phoenix shot her a look that made her laugh as she stood and moved out of the throne room.

The Fae skirted the throne, so not to be seen, and followed her out. They trailed her down into the dungeons, deep within the bowels of the castle…

Kiku sat on a bench in the cell he was now imprisoned in. His wrists were shackled and chained to the wall. On the far side of the cell, an axe resided in a block of wood, probably to warn the occupants what was going to happen to them. If he could reach it, he could free himself, but it was just out of his reach, as if to tease him. Kiku was still trying to figure out what had just happened, why was Hibernia at the cottage?

It crossed his mind that maybe the young man had been part of a trap for him, but he seemed far too peaceful and innocent. Hibernia had said she was expecting a peasant. Was it the young man she was after? And why on earth would Hibernia want anything to do with him?

 _"_ _Perhaps this has something to do with Prince Herakles"._ Kiku told himself " _He has been Hibernia's target for sixteen years… Which is why he was hidden away where no one…"_ His thought trailed off as he came to a realization on why Hibernia was after a peasant _"Because it's not a peasant… It was Prince Herakles!"_

A noise outside the cell stopped his epiphany, a key grated into the lock and Hibernia walked through the door. A large phoenix sat on her shoulder, Kiku threw her a glare.

"Oh Prince Kiku!" Hibernia chuckled "Why such a foul gaze, are you in a bad mood? There's no reason. You're destined to be a great fairytale hero, you know!" Kiku continued to glare at her.

"Don't believe me?" Hibernia asked sweetly "Very well!" she waved her hand over the crystal atop her staff and a picture if the palace appeared in Kiku's mind.

"Queen Athenais castle" Hibernia told him as the picture moved to the highest turret "And in the topmost tower, dreaming of his new-found love, is Prince Herakles" The picture zoomed in to reveal the bedchamber "But isn't this interesting, it's the young man you fell in love with in the forest only hours ago" Kiku's eyes widened as he recognized the sleeping young man. He would've laughed at Fate's sense of humor had Hibernia not been in the room.

It explained why Hibernia had been at the cottage as well. She had clearly succeeded in enacting her curse, but the cure to break the spell was well known. True love's kiss. She did not want Kiku reaching Herakles.

"A beautiful boy isn't he?" Hibernia observed as Kiku held onto the image of Herakles in his mind "That Faery god-twat may be an interfering busybody that I'd gladly crush, but I must admit. That Hedervary has a true gift more magic, especially beauty magic as is shown by the sleeping prince. Yes, he's a very beautiful boy… He won't age while he sleeps either so he'll stay that way for a long time as well" the image vanished.

"How long are you willing to wait to go to him, Prince Kiku" Hibernia asked mockingly "A day... A year… A hundred years..? It shouldn't matter if you truly love him" Another image appeared in Kiku's head. It showed Kiku on a horse, old and withered. His horse clopped slowly through the gates that slowly parted to let them pass.

"The gates will open and you'll be free to go to your love and wake him with **true love's kiss**. And prove that true loves conquers all" Hibernia laughed mockingly as Kiku lunged at her, only to be held back by his chains.

"Come my pet" Hibernia told the phoenix as she stroked its feathers "Let's leave Prince Kiku to his happy thoughts" she left the cell and locked the door behind her.

"Finally" Hibernia said to herself "I shall finally sleep" She dropped the key into her cloak pocket and departed up the stairs.

Kiku sat back down on the bench, considering everything he had just learnt. He did not notice the Fae fly in and regain their full size. "Prince Kiku" Elizabeta hissed at him. Kiku nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the three Fae.

Anouk and Elizabeta each worked on releasing Kiku's wrists and Natasha worked on unlocking the door. The chains fell from Kiku's wrists with a soft clang and went to leave but Elizabeta placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Kiku met the Fae's gaze, a white ring surrounded her pupil's giving her an eerie look. He realized this was the Fae Hibernia had spoken of.

"You cannot go out there unprepared" she warned him "There are many obstacles ahead, you'll need these" with a wave of her wand a powerful katana and sheath appeared in Kiku's hands. Kiku nodded and strapped the sheath to his belt; they left the cell and moved up the stairs. They made as little noise as possible until they were out of the dungeons.

And came face to face with Hibernia's phoenix…


	7. The Final Battle

**Hey Guys! I'm finally back! I apologize for the horribly long break but between the holiday, visiting family, and starting school I've had almost no free time or motivation write lately. Anyway, in this chapter we hit the main climax of the story... you all know exactly which part I mean. No new characters this chapter I believe and no translations either! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

The Final Battle

The three Fae and Prince Kiku had a staring match with the grand fire bird as it sat atop the lever to open the gate. Elizabeta had never gotten a good look at the bird and she realized, it wore the eyes of human. Elizabeta activated her magic in her eyes and saw the truth immediately. Kiku stepped forward cautiously brandishing his katana as he waited for the bird to try and race off to warm Hibernia. But it didn't…

"Kiku, wait" Elizabeta whispered almost inaudibly, grabbing Kiku's arm to stay his advance. The prince looked back at the lead Fae in confusion but stepped back anyway.

Slowly, the phoenix bowed its head. Anouk, Natasha, and Kiku all stared at it in shock as the fire bird spread its wings and pushed down on the gate lever. The wrought iron gate slowly slid up, grinding and scraping the whole way. No one moved for a moment.

Suddenly the bird screeched and everyone jumped "Go!" Anouk cried out and everyone raced out the gate.

Elizabeta slid to a stop beside the bird, her diamond white eyes meeting the phoenix's purple ones. "Will you help us?" she asked it breathlessly.

Elizabeta would swear the corner of the bird's beak turned up in a somewhat smirk. The bird took off after the others and Elizabeta smiled before racing after her companions.

By the time Elizabeta and the phoenix reached the courtyard, Kiku, Anouk, and Natasha had managed to free Kiku's horse; Kiku mounted his horse. The Fae quickly took to the air and the group began racing towards the final obstacle in their escape, the portcullis.

Up in her room, Hibernia started from her sleep, her subconscious telling her something was wrong. Hibernia leapt from her bed and flew to the window. Only to see the three Fae, Prince Kiku, and… her PHOENIX rushing towards the portcullis. Anger exploded inside Hibernia.

"GUARDS!" she roared. Every guard leapt to attention "STOP THEM! ARCHERS!"

The pig guards turned on the escapees and aimed their crossbows at the fleeing group; they fired… Anouk waved her wand and vaporized the arrows into ashes instantly. Natasha stopped in her tracks and simultaneously froze every guard in ice. Hibernia grabbed her staff and aimed it at the portcullis "STOP THEM!" the portcullis dropped…

But not fast enough to stop Kiku, the Fae, and the Phoenix from making it outside the castle walls. As Hibernia let out a mighty screech of rage, Elizabeta waved her wand and transported everyone to the outskirts of Queen Athenais' kingdom.

Hibernia glowed with power, her anger sparking her magic practically beyond her control. Hibernia raised her staff above her head and waved it in a circle:

 _A forest of thorns shall be his tomb,_

 _Borne through skies on a fog of doom,_

 _Now go with a curse and server me well,_

 _Round Athenais' castle, I cast my spell!_

A dark, thick, ugly fog swirled in the sky above Hibernia's castle as she cast her spell, and then sped to Athenais' castle. Another curse had been cast.

Kiku, the Fae, and the phoenix had appeared in the woods where Kiku had first met Herakles and were headed for the castle when a dark cloud of magic flew over their heads, heading for the castle. The group watched in horror as the cloud hit the ground about a mile from them, just outside the castle walls. Huge cracks shot through the ground and from them sprouted thorny vines. The vines grew and thickened, spreading until they formed a circle around the castle. Within moments a forest of thick thorns had grown around the castle.

Kiku's horse reared and almost unseated him upon the sight of the wicked forest. Kiku drew his katana and kneed his horse forward, slicing through the vines.

The progress was painfully slow, but Kiku eventually began to grow ever closer to the castle and Herakles. The Fae and phoenix did everything they possibly could to try and aid Kiku's charge. Kiku finally reached the other side and cut down the last of the vines in his way to see the castle's outer wall hardly a half mile away.

He was almost there...

Hibernia had watched with a terrible fury as Kiku thwarted every one of her attempts to stop him and grew closer to undoing the curse she'd waited sixteen years to complete.

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Hibernia screeched and held her staff above her head. She disappeared into a swirling cloud of fire and dark smoke and flew out if her tower and back towards the castle of Queen Athenais.

She would deal with Prince Kiku herself…

The Fae had flown ahead to clear Kiku's way. As Kiku neared the outer wall of the castle and was nearing the drawbridge when a huge fireball hit the ground just in front of the bridge. Kiku's horse screamed in fear in unseated Kiku, who fell backward and landed on the ground. His horse took off just as the fire transformed into Hibernia, who wore a mask of pure hatred and fury.

"Are you ready to face me Prince Kiku?" Hibernia sneered cruelly "Are you ready to face the true **face of DARKNESS**?!"

Fire exploded around her and her shadow stretched, seeming to reach to sky. When the fire died, Hibernia no longer stood there.

An enormous black dragon with blood red eyes had taken her place; its wings were outstretched and fire spewed from its lips. Only Kiku's sheath managed to do him any good as it was magic, and worked as a shield. Kiku ran back to the thorn forest for cover; Hibernia followed him, teasingly snapping at his heels. Kiku dove into a dense thicket and when Hibernia's thick dragon muzzle pushed through the opening, Kiku drove his katana into her snout. Hibernia howled in pain and drew her back, she raised her head to the sky and fire exploded from her maw. She then turned her fury to the thicket where Kiku was hiding and lit it on fire.

But Kiku had already fled the thicket and was heading back into the forest. Kiku suddenly came upon a cliff and knew he had no choice but to climb it. He slipped his katana in its sheath and tucked the sheath under his belt, and he began to climb.

The Fae and the phoenix, having cleared every obstacle on the way turned back to see the thorn forest behind them alight with flames and a huge black dragons sitting amongst it all. And no sign of Kiku.

They raced back, praying they weren't too late.

Kiku's muscles ached and felt like they were on fire from the horrible climb; however, he was now out of the reach of the fire. Kiku reached the top of the cliff and pulled himself over the cliff edge, putting himself back in Hibernia's sight.

Hibernia crouched and took off, before Kiku knew what was happening Hibernia had landed on the cliff edge. Kiku quickly bolted away from the advancing dragon (even though it was still Hibernia). Hibernia raised herself up and lunged at Kiku. Kiku swung his katana, forcing her back. Kiku grabbed his sheath as Hibernia drew in a deep breath and blew fire at him with all her might.

Kiku raised the sheath but it was blasted from his hand by the fire and fell over the cliff edge. Kiku was left unprotected. Hibernia raised herself up, ready to go in for the kill. Kiku raised his katana, ready to go down fighting. Elizabeta suddenly appeared at his side, her eyes were alight with white magic as a spell fell from her lips.

 _Magic katana, fly swift and sure,_

 _Let evil die and good endure!_

Elizabeta tapped her wand on the katana and it flashed with a white light "Now throw it!" Elizabeta ordered. Kiku did as he was did, though with little faith he would succeed in hitting Hibernia.

But, as the spell told, the katana flew swift and sure as an arrow and pierced the armor of Hibernia's chest. Hibernia howled and thrashed in pain. She stumbled backwards towards the edge of the cliff and Kiku watched in shock as the dragon fell over the edge. Fire exploded and temporarily grew so bright it was blinding.

After the blaze died, Kiku looked over the edge of the cliff. Yet, instead of seeing a dragon's body, Kiku saw Hibernia's cloak with his katana pinning it to the ground. Kiku looked up and saw the forest of thorns had vanished as well.

At last the battle was over. The three Fae stood beside Kiku and the phoenix floated nearby. They all looked to the castle. It was finally time… to wake Prince Herakles with True Love's Kiss

 **That's it! Just kidding, we still have a whole 'nother chapter to go. So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. I also apologize for how short it is, but i had to cut this next chapter into its own chapter. Don't forget to rate, review, favorite, or follow... And I'll hope to see you guys again soon!**


	8. True Love's Kiss

**Hey Guys, I'm Back! And I'm so incredibly sorry this took so long to post, I've had it mostly written for weeks but my life got really hectic and I just lost my creative spark (Which was especially bad because this is the chapter that required the most creative story-telling from me). But here I am! Posting the final chapter of Hetalia Tales: Sleeping Beauty, I can hardly believe it. So thanks to all of you that reviewed, favorited, followed, and even bothered to read my first fanfiction, I truly appreciate all the support and feedback you guys have given me. Enough rambling though... here it is, the final chapter of Hetalia Tales: Sleeping Beauty...**

 **Phoenix/ Firebird: Tino Väinämöinen (Finland)**

True Love's Kiss

Kiku and the Fae took off towards the castle. After a moment however, Anouk realized the phoenix wasn't following them. She stopped and looked back, the other Fae and Kiku almost immediately did the same. The phoenix was still hovering back were they had left it on the clifftop. Elizabeta floated back towards the cliff a few feet.

"Phoenix?" Elizabeta called out. The phoenix suddenly burst into flame, the Fae and Kiku jumped back in shock. The flames swirled into a large vortex, reaching into the sky and glowing brighter than the sun. They slowly died and swirled downward to create the figure of a man. The Fae and Kiku watched in anticipation as the fire died out and the man came into view.

Elizabeta froze, recognizing him instantly by his violet eyes. He stood about 5'5 (170 cm), making him short for a grown man. His blonde hair was long enough to reach the bottom of his shoulder blades and was held back in a ponytail with a leather cord. He wore a simple red undershirt with pirate sleeves, over which he wore a shorter golden tunic. His breeches were a bronze and his boots were a matching gold to his tunic.

The man smiled at them, his kind eyes glowing with a new happiness. "Who are you?" Anouk demanded defensively.

The man chuckled "Forgive me" he bowed slightly before meeting her gaze "I am Prince Tino Väinämöinen of Finland. You have freed me from the curse of the wicked Fae Hibernia… I can never repay your kindness" he bowed again.

"Prince Tino?" Natasha began.

Elizabeta sensed that this could take a long time if she let it continue; she interrupted with "Will you come with us?" she asked, offering Tino her hand. Tino nodded and ran towards them; Kiku took off towards the castle again and Tino and the Fae followed.

Kiku raced into the outer courtyard of Queen Athenais' castle and was instantly shocked by the amount of sleeping figures in the courtyard. Kiku rushed past them and entered the castle. Kiku wove his way through the many passages, stepping over sleeping guards, servants, and visitors as the Fae lead the way to the highest tower.

They made their way to the chamber with the hidden staircase and Kiku bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time. The Fae stopped when they reached the three archways. Elizabeta pointed to the middle one. "Herakles is up there waiting for you… We, will remain here. This is your moment, and Herakles"

Kiku nodded and began to climb the stairs, nervousness and anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He had no idea what to expect, he honestly had no clue what he was doing. Kiku reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the bedchamber.

The sun shone through the balcony doors, falling onto Herakles sleeping form where it lay on the bed. As Kiku stared at Herakles he realized Hibernia had been right about one thing, Herakles was a very handsome young man. Kiku moved to stand beside the bed, leaning over Herakles sleeping form. Kiku ran his fingertips along Herakles cheek, he leant down the rest of the way and gently kissed Herakles.

Kiku watched as Herakles' eyes slowly opened from the enchanted sleep, their bright green still astounded him. Kiku released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. At first Herakles looked bemused, then a look of recognition spread across his face.

Herakles cried out, shooting straight up and pulling Kiku into a crushing hug. Happiness filled Herakles to the brim; his love was in his arms and was hugging him back. Then reality flooded back in to ruin Herakles' bliss. He had to tell the man who he really was, even though it meant they could never be together. Herakles pulled away from Kiku.

Kiku sensed a change in Herakles demeanor and felt despair creep into his chest. Herakles look was sad and fearful, like someone preparing to tell someone they cared for bad news. Then Kiki realized Herakles was going to tell him about being a prince and that they couldn't be together; Kiku decided to make it easier for Herakles.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ , Prince Herakles" Kiku said softly "I'm Prince Kiku of Japan"

Herakles stared for a moment. He had called him Prince Herakles! He knew! The man had called himself Kiku, isn't that what the Fae had called Herakles fiancé? Did he dare to hope?

"I believe you are my husband-to-be" Kiku said with a soft smile.

Herakles was unable to contain his happiness any longer. He leaned forward and kissed Kiku.

In the meantime, the Fae were looking out the window as the people within the castle grounds began to wake. The citizens stumbled around in confusion, wondering what had happened to them. Rumors began flying. Was it Hibernia? How did anyone not know what was going on with Prince Herakles? Had she successes after all?

In the throne room, the kings and queens began to stir. Athenais woke first, gazing blearily around the throne room from her chair. On the chairs beside her, King Yao and King Wolfgang pulled themselves out of a deep sleep. The rulers looked at each other in confusion, Athenais pulled herself out of her chair.

"What on earth?" The queen asked, numbly trying to walk towards the door, through which cheering could be heard. Suddenly she remembered what she had been speaking to Yao about.

Athenais turned on her heel and looked back at the Chinese Emperor "I'm terribly sorry Yao, what were you saying again?"

Yao started in his seat before realizing what she was asking, he slumped slightly, preparing to deliver the news "Well, to get to the point, Kiku's decided-"

The fanfare of trumpets cut him off and the three rulers turned to watch as the throne room doors slid open. Athenais realized what was happening and gasped with joy "Herakles!" she cried out "My son is here!"

Athenais waited in anticipation to see her long lost son. But she didn't have to wait long…

The rulers watched as a tall, green eyed sixteen year-old walked into the room. He was strong from all his years hauling firewood around, and lean. His brunet hair framed his emerald green eyes, a small curl poked up from the crown of his head. Athenais and Herakles stared at each other for a moment, unable to believe this was really happening.

Athenais stepped forward numbly, Herakles did the same. They bolted towards each other and everyone watched as the queen and her son hugged for the very first time. Athenais and Herakles both began to cry, soon collapsing to the floor in a sobbing heap. Athenais couldn't believe this amazing young man was truly her son, and Herakles was so truly happy to finally meet his mother he couldn't help but cry.

Elizabeth and the other Fae watched over the family reunion warmly, looks of melancholic happiness and sadness mixed on their faces.

A short while later, after everyone had been reunited and everyone had cleared up the who-was-marrying-who situation, the celebration began. Herakles stood by his mother's throne, chatting with her about everything that happens over the last sixteen years when a quote cough drew their attention.

They looked over to see Kiku waiting a few feet in front of Athenais' throne. "Your Majesty" he swept into a polite bow, he straightened up and met Herakles gaze "May I have this dance?" he asked Herakles softly.

Herakles felt a faint blush rise onto his cheeks. He looked down at his mother to get her verdict. Athenais smiled gently and nodded "Enjoy yourself _oraiótatos,_ you're only sixteen once"

Herakles smiled excitedly "Thank you _mitéra"_ Kiku offered Herakles his hand, which the younger Prince accepted, and lead Herakles out onto the dance floor.

The Fae watched from a higher up balcony as the young couple danced, overjoyed by the success of saving the kingdom. Tino leaned against the wall of the archway behind them, watching the scene with a tired smirk. Natasha sighed and smiled, leaning on the balcony with a dreamy look on her face.

Anouk, Elizabeta, and Tino looked at her. "What's wrong?" Elizabeta asked her.

"Nothing" Natasha sighed dreamily. "We almost didn't make it, but we did get our happy ending"

Elizabeta smiled "Yes we did…" she looked down at the dancing couple and jumped "Blue!" she cried out upon seeing Herakles jacket "Anouk!" she flicked her wand and used magic to make his jacket green once again.

Anouk shot Elizabeta a glare "Blue!" she cried out, changing the jacket to blue again.

"GREEN!"

"BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

Herakles danced around the floor, too absorbed in Kiku to notice the ever changing color of his jacket. However the guests did notice and were completely enjoying the battle between the two Fae… Everyone had gotten their happily ever after…

The End

 _Epilogue:_

 _Tino stood on an outside balcony on one of the towers of Athenais' castle, leaning over the marble railing as he reminisced. Tino stiffened as he heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar form standing in the doorway. Tino relaxed slightly and stood up straight, he turned to face his companion "Hello Elizabeta" Tino told the lead Fae in monotone._

 _"Hello Prince Tino" Elizabeta replied with a soft smile. She walked over to the railing beside him and stared out into the night sky._

 _Tino followed her gaze and saw she was staring at a bright blue star just to the north of them. "Have you heard the story of the Blue Fairy?" Elizabeta asked him._

 _Tino shook his head "I can't say I have" he replied, curious as to where this conversation was going._

 _The corner of Elizabeta's mouth flicked into a slight smile "It's said, that if you make a wish upon the North Star with all your heart, a fairy dressed in a gown of blue starlight will come down from the heavens and grant your wish… But only if you are true of heart and your wish will not only benefit you, but those around you" Elizabeta explained to the young prince, her eyes never leaving the star._

 _Tino stared at her curiously for a moment "You are not quite what you seem are you Elizabeta?" he asked quietly._

 _Elizabeta remained silent for a moment, she slowly looked to meet Tino's gaze. Her irises glowed the same diamond white he'd seen back in Hibernia's castle, sparkling with an enormous amount of magic. Elizabeta smirked at Tino "I am very much like you were when you were with Hibernia, Prince Tino. Confined to a form unlike your true one, limited to the power it allowed you to use… Am I correct?"_

 _Tino stared at her for a second before nodding "It was never easy"_

 _"Tell me…"_

 **Whats you guys think?! I know I left it off a bit of a cliffhanger with an epilogue like that, but there's a reason for that... The epilogue for this story if the prologue for my next fanfiction "Hetalia Tales: The Firebird" which will be Tino's story of how he came to be Hibernia's pet phoenix. Anyway, if you enjoyed Hetalia Tales: Sleeping Beauty and/or want to know more/ are excited for Firebird, feel free to let me know (Hopefully by reviewing/rating/ favoriting/ following my account and the stories) . Anyway, _Au Revoir!_**


	9. Author's Note: The Firebird

Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter/ prologue of The Firebird is now officially online! Go ahead and check it out if you really enjoyed the story! Bye!A


End file.
